


Come Inside

by venxira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Ererin (Idol Eren), Established Relationship, M/M, NoName Levi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venxira/pseuds/venxira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of having a quiet, lazy evening as a reward for himself after a successful concert, Levi gets to experience something else far more enjoyable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Inside

With every sound of skin slapping against skin, another set of sounds accompanies it: Eren’s loud moans.

“Fuck, Eren...” Levi groans. The sight before him is erotic, over and over he watches as his cock disappears in to the wet, tight heat of Eren’s ass, not only that though, he watches as Eren’s plump ass bounces and jiggles with each slap against his hips, along with the pink frilly short skirt he's wearing. Trailing his eyes upwards there are cute lower back dimples, shoulder blades half-covered by a sleeveless pink top (Levi wanted Eren to keep his outfit on), a slender neck, a chin resting on a slim shoulder. Eren’s face is turned to the side. Sweet moans and pants escape from his parted pink lips, his eyes are half-closed, loosely covered in bandages (NoName style), and clouded with lust. Levi can’t decide where to keep his eyes focused, on Eren’s expression or where they’re joined, he takes turns watching both.

 

_ They had just finished a show together in their home town, NoName and Ererin. The crowd’s energy was high and wild, venue unbelievably full, it seemed they had sold out. Since their last stop of the tour was a huge success, the band and team decided to have an after party at a club. _

_Unable to stand being in his NoName outfit and sweaty from the performance, Levi had snuck out and gone back to the tour bus. And Eren (wanting to be with Levi) had followed him, of course._

_Exiting the shower with only sweatpants on, Levi had found Eren in the bedroom… still wearing his trademark idol outfit but with the addition of Levi’s bandages, albeit rather loosely. Eren had been posing provocatively in front of the mirror, too preoccupied to notice Levi had entered the room._

_Little did he know that Eren was planning on seducing him once he got out of the shower._

“Not bad…” _Levi said while he locked the door._

_Startled, Eren quickly turned around to face him, face red from being caught. His eyes darted to the floor, fingers played with the front of his skirt._

“Um! I was… I just wanted… I thought I had locked… the door... “ 

_Sitting down on the bed, Levi had called Eren over. Standing in front of him, in between his open legs, Eren shyly met Levi’s eyes, the blush still painted his cheeks._

“Come here…” _Levi said, with a hint of amusement, (_ and marry me, _he thought). Taking the hint, Eren straddled him. Wrapping his arms around Levi’s neck, Eren leaned down and kissed him._

 

Fucking himself on Levi’s cock, Eren whines when he grazes his prostate, purposely avoiding fully rubbing against it. He loves teasing himself like this, loves having Levi’s huge, fat cock inside him.

Grabbing his hips Levi slams Eren down on his cock as he thrusts his hips upwards, making Eren cry out, tightening around Levi and that’s all he needs to know he found the right spot. He repeats this action, hitting that same spot over and over and _over_ until Eren becomes a beautiful shaking mess on top of him, crying out Levi’s name like a mantra, like it’s the only word he knows. His name leaving those pink lips is the sweetest sound to his ears, his favorite song.

Eren’s bouncing ass tempts him, so he does.

He gives a quick hard slap to a cheek—

“Ah!”

And watches as it blooms into a beautiful red mark.

When Eren tightens around him, Levi curses under his breath and grits his teeth.

Too much, this is getting to be too much. _Eren_ is too much.

Yet he can never get enough of him.

He lets go of his hips to slip his hands under Eren’s skirt, gripping the plump globes of Eren’s ass and spreads each cheek wider apart, his thumb traces the stretched rim. Rubbing, teasing the idea of dipping inside.

“Do you feel that,” his voice is rough, “Where I'm fucking you. Feel it, Eren?”

“Yes,” a moan, “Yes, Levi...” a shaky breath.

They’re close to climax but Levi wants to see Eren’s face when he comes, so he surges upward and turns Eren around. Gripping the backs of Eren’s soft thighs, he pushes them forward.

Eren’s on his back now, legs bent and spread, his knees on either side of his ears, almost folded in half, but he can handle it. Eren’s flexibility is one of Levi’s (many) favorite aspects about him.

And Eren, he loves when Levi pins him down with his heavy, muscled body. Loves the weight of his lover on top of him, loves to be at the complete mercy of Levi. Holding onto Levi’s muscled forearms, his nails bite the skin there, Levi re-enters him and begins to pound into him.

“L-Levi! Yes, a-aah, yes, please give it to me! I want to come from just your dick deep inside me,” Eren practically sings with that pretty voice of his.

Angling his hips he quickly finds Eren’s sweet spot again.

Levi is fucking him so good. Tears gather in the corners of his eyes and cling to his lashes, he’s so close but he doesn’t want it to end, never wants this to end. His body is taut, toes curled as every thrust delivers shocks of pleasure.

“ _Levi, Levi, Lev—_ ” squeezing his eyes shut, his body trembles as he throws his head back, soft brown hair splaying on the white pillow. His mouth falls open, his cum staining the petticoat under his skirt.

Levi continues his fast pace while Eren is clenching hard around him, one last push and he’s buried balls deep, his cock pulses and with a groan of Eren’s name, he’s coming, thickly, hotly inside Eren.

“Take it,” Levi grunts, “Take it all. Eren.”

Eren is keening and humming in delight when he feels Levi filling him up. He’s completely fucked out of his mind and yet he still manages to weakly clench his ass, trying to milk him dry, so greedy to be filled with his lover’s cum. The delicious pressure around his spent cock makes his hips twitch.

“Mm, I feel so full, so good. I love when you come inside me,” Eren breathlessly says as Levi slowly pulls out.

He watches as Eren lazily fingers himself, becoming aroused again despite the rough fucking they literally just had minutes ago.

Levi gently removes Eren’s fingers out of his hole, grabs his own already once again hardened cock and rubs the tip against his puckered, cum slicked hole.

“You’re fucking insatiable, you know that? Purposely saying those things...”

Eren’s cute laughter cuts off into a gasp when Levi swiftly buries himself inside him again. Levi leans down and swallows Eren’s satisfied mewl with a kiss.

Clutching onto Levi’s strong back, they begin again.

**Author's Note:**

> first work on ao3 and it's self-indulgent pwp (〃ω〃) so shameless (sorry if it's bad ; ;)


End file.
